


I'll follow you forever

by Angelbaby14



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbaby14/pseuds/Angelbaby14
Summary: Being apart from the blackthorns for three years did something to Emma Carstairs. It hurt her in a place she didn't know could hurt, and then when the accident happened everything fell apart. But finally, Emma was able to fly to England to see the Blackthorns, to see Julian. But when she gets there she realizes she isn't the only one with secrets
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Kudos: 2





	I'll follow you forever

When Emma got the news she didn't believe it. It wasn't until she was taking her bags out of her uncle's trunk and getting ready to get on plane, did it really hit. England was very far from Los Angeles, but it was all worth it if it meant she got to see the Blackthorns again. The family had moved to England when Emma was 15, she was 17 now and she was finally going to visit them. Emma called, texted and face timed them all the time but they never got a chance to visit each other, and when the accident happened it got even harder. She was supposed to go two there months ago but the crash prevented it, and during those two months, Emma didn't talk to any of the Blackthorns. It was Julian-Emma's best friend- who texted her and made plans for her to come for the summer. She almost said no but she couldn't, she couldn't say no to him,not Julian.   
So there she was, standing in the Los Angeles airport, saying goodbye to her aunt and uncle, waiting for the plane that would take her to her Blackthorns- to her Julian.   
Emma's uncle, James Carstairs looked nothing like her, people often said she was lying about being related to him, but she never cared or listened to them. It would be hard to not have Jem around but Emma knew that it was worth it.   
She hugged him then her aunt Tessa who left a kiss on her forehead. "Don't get into too much trouble okay?" She said with a smile  
Emma nodded but didn't return the smile. She was finding her hard to smile these days. When they called her plane, they said their last goodbyes and Emma left and boarded the plane. It was the first time she's been in one, Julian always told her it was like floating, she didn't know how much she believed that.   
Jem told her to sleep during the trip, something about helping with the jet lag or whatever, but Emma found she couldn't close her eyes, she just kept them on her window. Maybe it was because of the creepy old lady next to her or excitement, She chose the latter.   
Her mind was rushing. She was worried, What if everything was different? What if the blackthorns were different? What if..she was different? Of course, she was different, she hasn't been the same since that day. The day her entire life was flipped upside down and was never put right side up.


End file.
